yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Crusader States
The Crusader states were a number of mostly 12th- and 13th-century feudal states created by Western European crusaders in Asia Minor, Greece and the Holy Land (ancient and modern Israel and the Palestinian region). The name also refers to other territorial gains (often small and short-lived) made by medieval Christendom against Muslim and pagan adversaries. Mediterranean While the Reconquista, the centuries-long fight to reconquer the Iberian peninsula from the Arabized Berbers known as Moors (who called it al-Andalus), fills all the criteria for crusades, it is not customary to call the resulting Catholic principalities there Crusader states, except for the Kingdom of Valencia.See for example The Crusader Kingdom of Valencia: Reconstruction on a Thirteenth-Century Frontier, R.I. Burns, SJ, Harvard, 1967 (available online) In the Levant The first four Crusader states were created in the Levant immediately after the First Crusade: * The first Crusader state, the County of Edessa, was founded in 1098 and lasted until 1149. * The Principality of Antioch, founded in 1098, lasted until 1268. * The Kingdom of Jerusalem, founded in 1099, lasted until 1291, when the city of Acre fell. There were also many vassals of the Kingdom of Jerusalem, the four major lordships (seigneuries) being: ** The Principality of Galilee ** The County of Jaffa and Ascalon ** The Lordship of Oultrejordain ** The Lordship of Sidon * The County of Tripoli, founded in 1104, with Tripoli itself conquered in 1109, lasted until 1289. The Armenian Kingdom of Cilicia had its origins before the Crusades, but was granted the status of a kingdom by Pope Innocent III, and later became semi-westernized by the (French) Lusignan dynasty. Cyprus During the Third Crusade, the Crusaders founded the Kingdom of Cyprus. Richard I of England conquered Cyprus on the way to Holy Land. The island was made into a kingdom and given to the displaced King of Jerusalem Guy of Lusignan in 1192. It lasted until 1489, when its last queen sold it to Venice. It was later awarded to the Knights Hospitaliers, but was never really taken seriously as an outpost and fell into decline before being lost in a revolt. It continued to be a base for Christian forces until 1571, when it was captured by the Ottoman Empire. In the Balkans After the Fourth Crusade, the territories of the Byzantine Empire were divided into several states, beginning the so-called "Francocracy" ( ) period: * The Latin Empire in Constantinople (1204–1261) * The Kingdom of Thessalonica (1205–1224) * The Principality of Achaea (1205–1432) ** The Lordship of Argos and Nauplia (1205–1388) * The Duchy of Athens (1205–1458) ** The Margraviate of Bodonitsa (1204–1414) * The Duchy of Naxos (1207–1579) * The Duchy of Philippopolis (1204–1205) Several islands, most notably Crete (1204-1669), Euboea (Negroponte, until 1470), and the Ionian Islands (until 1797) came under the rule of Venice. These states faced the attacks of the Byzantine Greek successor states of Nicaea and Epirus, as well as Bulgaria. Thessalonica and the Latin Empire were reconquered by the Byzantine Greeks by 1261. Descendants of the Crusaders continued to rule in Athens and the Peloponnesus (Morea) until the 15th century when the area was conquered by the Ottoman Empire. * The military order of the Knights Hospitaller of Saint John established itself on Rhodes (and several other Aegean islands; see below) in 1310, with regular influx of new blood, until the Ottomans finally drove them out (to Malta) in 1522. **the island of Kastellorizo (like Rhodes a part of the Aegean Dodecanese island group) was taken by the Knights of St. John Hospitaller of Jerusalem in 1309; the Egyptians occupied it from 1440 until 1450; then the Kingdom of Naples ruled; Venetian rule began in 1635 (as Castellorosso); all these states, excluding the Egyptians, were Catholic; Ottoman rule was established in 1686, although Greeks controlled the island during the Greek War of Independence from 1821-1833. **other neighbouring territories temporarily under the order were: the cities of Smyrna (now Izmir; 1344–1402), Attaleia (now Antalya; 1361–1373 and Halicarnassos (now Bodrum;1412-14..), all three in Anatolia; the Greek Isthmus city of Corinth (1397–1404)), the city of Salona (ancient Amphissa; 1407–1410) and the islands of Ikaria (1424–1521) and Kos (1215-1522), all now in Greece In the Baltics In the Baltic region, the indigenous tribes in the Middle Ages at first staunchly refused Christianity. In 1193, Pope Celestine III urged to a crusade against the heathens which included the Old Prussians, the Lithuanians and other tribes inhabiting Estonia, Latvia and East Prussia. This period of warfare is called the Northern Crusades. In the aftermath of Northern Crusades William of Modena as Papal legate solved the disputes between the crusaders in Livonia and Prussia. * By dividing the lands of the Terra Mariana between the crusading order of Livonian Brothers of the Sword and the Church five principalities were created: #Archbishopric of Riga, #Bishopric of Courland, #Bishopric of Dorpat, #Bishopric of Ösel-Wiek, #The lands of the Livonian Brothers of the Sword. * The Estonian lands controlled by Danish crusaders were annexed with Denmark as #Duchy of EstoniaHigh medieval rural settlement in Scandinavia; The Cambridge History of Scandinavia By Knut Helle; p. 269 ISBN 0521472997 until it was ceded to the Teutonic Order state in 1346. * In the Prussian region William of Modena divided the lands between Teutonic knights and the Church by creating 4 Prince-Bishoprics under the Archbishopric of Riga: #Bishopric of Culm, #Bishopric of Pomesania, #Bishopric of Ermland, #Bishopric of Samland. See also *List of Crusader castles *Map of the Crusader states from Muir's Historical Atlas (1911) References Sources and references *Westermann, Großer Atlas zur Weltgeschichte (in German) ar:ممالك صليبية ca:Estats croats cs:Křižácké státy da:Korsfarerstat de:Kreuzfahrerstaaten et:Ristisõdijate riigid el:Σταυροφορικά κράτη es:Estados Latinos de Oriente eo:Krucistaj ŝtatoj fr:États latins d'Orient ko:십자군 국가 hr:Križarske države id:Negara-negara Tentara Salib it:Stato crociato he:המדינות הצלבניות ku:Dewletên Xaçperestan mk:Крстоносни држави ms:Negeri Salibi nl:Kruisvaardersstaten ja:十字軍国家 no:Korsfarerstat nn:Krossfararstatane pl:Państwa krzyżowe pt:Estados cruzados ro:Stat cruciat ru:Государства крестоносцев sk:Križiacky štát sl:Križarske države sr:Крсташке државе fi:Ristiretkivaltio sv:Korsfararstaterna th:อาณาจักรครูเสด tr:Haçlı devletleri uk:Держави хрестоносців zh:十字軍國家 The Crusader states were a number of mostly 12th- and 13th-century feudal states created by Western European crusaders in Asia Minor, Greece and the Holy Land (ancient and modern Israel and the Palestinian region). The name also refers to other territorial gains (often small and short-lived) made by medieval Christendom against Muslim and pagan adversaries. Mediterranean While the Reconquista, the centuries-long fight to reconquer the Iberian peninsula from the Arabized Berbers known as Moors (who called it al-Andalus), fills all the criteria for crusades, it is not customary to call the resulting Catholic principalities there Crusader states, except for the Kingdom of Valencia.See for example The Crusader Kingdom of Valencia: Reconstruction on a Thirteenth-Century Frontier, R.I. Burns, SJ, Harvard, 1967 (available online) In the Levant The first four Crusader states were created in the Levant immediately after the First Crusade: * The first Crusader state, the County of Edessa, was founded in 1098 and lasted until 1149. * The Principality of Antioch, founded in 1098, lasted until 1268. * The Kingdom of Jerusalem, founded in 1099, lasted until 1291, when the city of Acre fell. There were also many vassals of the Kingdom of Jerusalem, the four major lordships (seigneuries) being: ** The Principality of Galilee ** The County of Jaffa and Ascalon ** The Lordship of Oultrejordain ** The Lordship of Sidon * The County of Tripoli, founded in 1104, with Tripoli itself conquered in 1109, lasted until 1289. The Armenian Kingdom of Cilicia had its origins before the Crusades, but was granted the status of a kingdom by Pope Innocent III, and later became semi-westernized by the (French) Lusignan dynasty. Cyprus During the Third Crusade, the Crusaders founded the Kingdom of Cyprus. Richard I of England conquered Cyprus on the way to Holy Land. The island was made into a kingdom and given to the displaced King of Jerusalem Guy of Lusignan in 1192. It lasted until 1489, when its last queen sold it to Venice. It was later awarded to the Knights Hospitaliers, but was never really taken seriously as an outpost and fell into decline before being lost in a revolt. It continued to be a base for Christian forces until 1571, when it was captured by the Ottoman Empire. In the Balkans After the Fourth Crusade, the territories of the Byzantine Empire were divided into several states, beginning the so-called "Francocracy" ( ) period: * The Latin Empire in Constantinople (1204–1261) * The Kingdom of Thessalonica (1205–1224) * The Principality of Achaea (1205–1432) ** The Lordship of Argos and Nauplia (1205–1388) * The Duchy of Athens (1205–1458) ** The Margraviate of Bodonitsa (1204–1414) * The Duchy of Naxos (1207–1579) * The Duchy of Philippopolis (1204–1205) Several islands, most notably Crete (1204-1669), Euboea (Negroponte, until 1470), and the Ionian Islands (until 1797) came under the rule of Venice. These states faced the attacks of the Byzantine Greek successor states of Nicaea and Epirus, as well as Bulgaria. Thessalonica and the Latin Empire were reconquered by the Byzantine Greeks by 1261. Descendants of the Crusaders continued to rule in Athens and the Peloponnesus (Morea) until the 15th century when the area was conquered by the Ottoman Empire. * The military order of the Knights Hospitaller of Saint John established itself on Rhodes (and several other Aegean islands; see below) in 1310, with regular influx of new blood, until the Ottomans finally drove them out (to Malta) in 1522. **the island of Kastellorizo (like Rhodes a part of the Aegean Dodecanese island group) was taken by the Knights of St. John Hospitaller of Jerusalem in 1309; the Egyptians occupied it from 1440 until 1450; then the Kingdom of Naples ruled; Venetian rule began in 1635 (as Castellorosso); all these states, excluding the Egyptians, were Catholic; Ottoman rule was established in 1686, although Greeks controlled the island during the Greek War of Independence from 1821-1833. **other neighbouring territories temporarily under the order were: the cities of Smyrna (now Izmir; 1344–1402), Attaleia (now Antalya; 1361–1373 and Halicarnassos (now Bodrum;1412-14..), all three in Anatolia; the Greek Isthmus city of Corinth (1397–1404)), the city of Salona (ancient Amphissa; 1407–1410) and the islands of Ikaria (1424–1521) and Kos (1215-1522), all now in Greece In the Baltics In the Baltic region, the indigenous tribes in the Middle Ages at first staunchly refused Christianity. In 1193, Pope Celestine III urged to a crusade against the heathens which included the Old Prussians, the Lithuanians and other tribes inhabiting Estonia, Latvia and East Prussia. This period of warfare is called the Northern Crusades. In the aftermath of Northern Crusades William of Modena as Papal legate solved the disputes between the crusaders in Livonia and Prussia. * By dividing the lands of the Terra Mariana between the crusading order of Livonian Brothers of the Sword and the Church five principalities were created: #Archbishopric of Riga, #Bishopric of Courland, #Bishopric of Dorpat, #Bishopric of Ösel-Wiek, #The lands of the Livonian Brothers of the Sword. * The Estonian lands controlled by Danish crusaders were annexed with Denmark as #Duchy of EstoniaHigh medieval rural settlement in Scandinavia; The Cambridge History of Scandinavia By Knut Helle; p. 269 ISBN 0521472997 until it was ceded to the Teutonic Order state in 1346. * In the Prussian region William of Modena divided the lands between Teutonic knights and the Church by creating 4 Prince-Bishoprics under the Archbishopric of Riga: #Bishopric of Culm, #Bishopric of Pomesania, #Bishopric of Ermland, #Bishopric of Samland. See also *List of Crusader castles *Map of the Crusader states from Muir's Historical Atlas (1911) References Sources and references *Westermann, Großer Atlas zur Weltgeschichte (in German) ar:ممالك صليبية ca:Estats croats cs:Křižácké státy da:Korsfarerstat de:Kreuzfahrerstaaten et:Ristisõdijate riigid el:Σταυροφορικά κράτη es:Estados Latinos de Oriente eo:Krucistaj ŝtatoj fr:États latins d'Orient ko:십자군 국가 hr:Križarske države id:Negara-negara Tentara Salib it:Stato crociato he:המדינות הצלבניות ku:Dewletên Xaçperestan mk:Крстоносни држави ms:Negeri Salibi nl:Kruisvaardersstaten ja:十字軍国家 no:Korsfarerstat nn:Krossfararstatane pl:Państwa krzyżowe pt:Estados cruzados ro:Stat cruciat ru:Государства крестоносцев sk:Križiacky štát sl:Križarske države sr:Крсташке државе fi:Ristiretkivaltio sv:Korsfararstaterna th:อาณาจักรครูเสด tr:Haçlı devletleri uk:Держави хрестоносців zh:十字軍國家 All Empires history community sitesinde Turcopoles ve gagauz *Who were they? (Tribes or clans) *were did they live? (countries) *wich monarchies did they serve or were they just mercinaries? *When did they serve?(time) *were there any other Turcopolis other than the gagauz any info is welcome ---- thumb |700px |If you mean Turcopoles, they were light cavalry/skirmishing force which is AFAIK mentioned both in service of Christian and Muslim armies during Crusading era in the Near East. Their origin was probably mixed I rather be a nomadic barbarian than a sedentary savage I thought Turcopoles strictly refered to Turks who fought for christians & mostly were christian themselfs While undoubtly, at least initially,' the largest ethnic component was Turkic', often they became inhabitants of some non-Turkic land and eventually got assimilated. Turcopoles-a good article covering the issue (and a very good blog, mainly on ottoman history). ---- Turcopoles first mention and recruitment took place in the Byzantine army of 12th century (Komnenean era ) as Turkopouloi. They were actually light skirmishing fighters of mixed parentage (Greek-Turkish) and mostly christians. In fact their name means sons of Turks in Greek (ending -opoulos/-oi like in many modern greek surnames-also medieval ones (etc .Fragopoulos ,officer of Constantine Paleologos ) Such units of mixed origin in the byzantine army were also the Gasmouloi .'''These had mixed Greek/Latin(=western European(mainly French/Italian)) parentage. They served as marines or servants in the navy. ---- '''When the Crusaders arrived in Holy Land they also employed turcopoles regardless of their religion (the Muslim ones, when captured, were imediately executed as traitors). There's still much controversy about their offensive equipment, some saying that they were light horse archers, some saying that they used javelins instead. The Teutonic order also had "turcopolen ", although by this time the name reflected more their equipment and tactics than their origin (just like the French Zouaves , at first of Algerian origin, later made exclusively of metropolitan French - the Algerians were recruited as "Turks "! - or the American Zouaves who were Anglo-Saxons ). ---- In my research I have found the Turkopoles were not the same as the Byzantine Turkopouloui . Nor did the Turkopoles have any relations to the Turkoman . I use to think Turkopoles came from a specific ethnic group and were muslims. This is not the case. Turkopoles came from many different areas, the Levant , Byzantium , Anatolia , and Europe . This is supported by an incident that happened during the 3rd crusade . 2 Turkopoles and a Bedouin were sent to reconnoiter a caravan. The 3 were approached by those guarding/escorting the caravan. Sources state only the Bedouin was to do the talking and the other two were to remain silent. Had the Turkopoles spoke they would have been compromised. What wasn't clear was whether or not the turkopoles spoke Arabic or not.' It does state they were dressed in Arab fashion.' It is clear however, that some Turkopoles did speak Arabic or Turkish. During a siege (I forget which one, a Templar castle) the Mamlukes encouraged the Turkopoles to give up their loyalty to the Franks. Many did so and climbed over the walls. To prevent any further "desertions" the Templars enforced strict disciplinary actions against the Turkopoles. 'The role of the Turkopoles within the Latin armies' The role of the Turkopoles within the Latin armies was relegated to scouting, raiding, ambushes, skirmishing in small engagements, and during large battles they were used (as lightly armed shock cavalry) to augment the knights during the charge. They did not deploy in front of the army and fight in the Turkoman fashion. 'Echelon and Turkopoles' In many different sources the charge of the Frankish cavalry is described as "echelon". Due to the lack of numbers there is no way the knights could have charged in echelon. However, if they are backed up by sergeants and Turkopoles then the echelon is possible. It does appear the bow was the primary weapon of the Turkopoles and they did carry a sword & shield. Usamah ibn Munqidh describes them as the archers of the Franks. What he didn't state was weather or not they were equivelent to the Turkomen. In a paper written by Yuval Harai (The Military Role of the Frankish Turkopoles; A Reassessment), they found the Turkopoles could make up as much as 50% of the mounted forces in the Frankish army. Turkopoles were an important aspect of the Frankish army. The article can be obtained through BYU. That's a very relevant info you posted here. Can you tell me exactly what does BYU means? I would like to read that article first hand... Brigham Young University. Located in Provo, Utah, U.S. Mavi boncuk The Marshal of the Order was the Templar in charge of war and anything that was related to it. In this sense the Marshal could be viewed as the second most important member of the Order after the Grand Master. His personal retinue was comprised of two squires, one turcoman, one turcopole and one sergeant. He also had four horses at his command.Turcoman one can guess, but, who was the turcopole? During the Crusades, turcopoles', turcoples, or turcopoliers (Greek: "sons of Turks") were mounted archers. The crusaders first came across Turcopoles in the Byzantine army during the First Crusade. They were children of mixed Greek and Turkish parentage, and were at least nominally Christian although they may have been practising Muslims. Some Turcopole units accompanied the First Crusade and then seem to have formed the first Turcopole units in the crusader states. In the crusader states they were not necessarily Turks or mixed-race soldiers, but many probably were recruited from Christianized Seljuqs , or perhaps from the Eastern Orthodox Christians under crusader rule. In the Holy Land , Turcopoles were more lightly-armoured than knights and were armed with lances and bows to help combat the more mobile Muslim forces. They served as light cavalry: skirmishers, scouts, and mounted archers, and sometimes rode as a second line in a charge, to back up the knights and sergeants. They had lighter, faster horses than the knights or sergeants, and they wore much lighter armour, usually only a quilted aketon and a conical steel helmet. There were Turcopoles in the secular armies but they were also often found in the ranks of the military orders, where they were more likely to be mounted Frankish sergeants. In the military orders, however, they were of a lower status than the sergeants, and were subject to various restrictions, including eating at a separate table from the mounted soldiers. The Mamluks considered Turcopoles to be traitors and apostates: their policy was to kill all those whom they captured. The Turcopoles who survived the Fall of Acre followed the military orders out of the Holy Land and were established on Cyprus with the Knights Templar and Rhodes and Malta with the Knights Hospitaller. The Teutonic Order also called its own native light cavalry the "Turkopolen". 1 Crusader States : Former territories on the Palestine coast taken by the Christian army during the first of the Crusades. The states were established as the kingdom of Jerusalem (1099 – 1187), the principality of Antioch (1098 – 1268), the county of Edessa (1098 – 1144), and the county of Tripoli (1109 – 1289). Threats to the states led the pope to call for future crusades. Category:Crusader states Category:History of the Middle East Category:Crusader states Category:History of the Middle East